


Kitsune advice

by Unknown_blue



Series: Mythical s4 Au [2]
Category: Splatoon Manga - Fandom
Genre: Emperor and prince are tired, Mask is in heat and the others don’t understand, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_blue/pseuds/Unknown_blue
Summary: Something is up with mask and the other s4 go to the only other person they can talk to
Relationships: Poly S4
Series: Mythical s4 Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970587
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Kitsune advice

Mask was laying in bed trying to sleep curling up to the harpy of the group “Army~~” Mask wined and curled up into Army’s feathers as if he was trying to hide ‘poor Masky’ The loving harpy strokes the untied werewolf’s tentacles “We need to find out what’s up with Mask...” skull said to Aloha “Well I tried team cyan but no one answered and no one on our team went through this......EMPEROR !” Aloha said the yellow inklings name with excitement “Emperor? HOW CAN HE HELP ???” Skull said waving his hands in the air “Foxes and wolves share a similar ancestor so Emperor might know what happened to Mask !”Aloha smiled “Well ok we can give him a try .” Skull sighed 

Emperor and prince were asleep on the couch their fur and tails acting as a good blankets, the two startled awake whe Aloha busted through the front door “EMPEROR WE NEED YOUR HELP !!” Aloha shouted “GAH! ALOHA WHAT THE CARP !?” The angry kitsune yelled peering over the couch prince sitting up as well only to lay back down “Your old right? Mask is sick and we think you can help !” Aloha smiled skull close if the door with his tail “Ok first I’m only 17 and second I know foxes and wolves share a common ancestor but may I remind you I am a kit sine I HAVE SIX TAILS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD !” Emperor scowled at the mermaid and naga in front of him, Prince had gotten up to get a snack “Ok so what’s up with Mask ?” Emperor asked the two boys in front of him “Well Mask has been really warm and fidgety and-“ Aloha proceeds to list a few other things that had been happening with mask making Emperor slowly loose faith that the s4 had any intelligence “You guys....are REALLY stupid .” Emperor face palmed leaving the two s4 members very confused “YOUR BOYFRIEND IS IN HEAT !” Prince called from the kitchen, Aloha and Skull still confused Emperor just decided to just spell it out for them “If you want Mask to feel better, fuck him, and before you start yelling heat is the time of month that wolves, dogs, cats and kitsunes have a need to mate I would know I go through it .” Emperor stated blandly, at least they knew how to help Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story, I’m only using them to tell a story


End file.
